Corrin
Corrin (or still Kamui according to weebs mad about the translations) is the main character of the game Fire Emblem Fates, and is DLC for Smash. Who is Corrin? Corrin is an avatar thing... that can turn into a dragon (thing)! Why Corrin? Because even though they're not similar at all, Corrin can replace Robin just like Chrom replaced Ike! Also, 'DRAGON! '(Never mind that Tiki could do it first and is actually somewhat important to Fire Emblem...) Also, it turns out that Corrin is bi ual. Expect way more support for him/her now from people that wouldn't have cared about Corrin at all before because "muh representation". Also also also it turns out that (SPOILERS) he's into incest (just like Robin). So... yeah... Is Corrin a bad lord? One legitimate gripe about including Corrin in Smash is that the character in Fiyur Eblum: Farts is an ic, annoying head. Going down the path of Conquest, Corrin even says that they realise that the man they called father tried to kill him, but they go back to him anyway. They don't even bring up their siblings in the equation (which is likely the true intent on why you stayed: for Xander's sweet ). For Birthright, he is smarter in his decision of path but is an absolute gullible moron that is still rather hard to relate to. And don't get started on the plot hole they used so you could marry your siblings... At least, these are common gripes with Corrin's character when bashing on him... Announcement and General Reaction It went a little something like this: Sakurai: Hey es you know how you wanted Wolf back? Sakurai: ... Sakurai: Well too bad I found it easier to make up an entirely new moveset from scratch instead of just porting one and Hinkoa is my new waifu so here's Kamui aka Corrin. Everyone: SAKURAI YOU BIASED LITTLE AS IF TWO MARTHS AREN'T ENOUGH! IT ISN'T EVEN RELEASED HERE YET YOU ! GET THIS GOAT DRAGON OUT OF MY SMASH NOW! And only a minority of users on GameFAQs, land of "muh overrepresentation", were happy about this. The board was subsequently flooded with four types of Corrin-related topics: *Corrin hate topics, often with complaints about, and threats to, Sakurai, of varying intensity *"Enjoy everyone's salty tears" topics *A new wave of Donkey Kong vs. Fire Emblem topics *And finally, topics about how the Smash fanbase has sunk to a new low (rivaling the Sonic fanbase) Overall, Corrin is a very polarizing character - loved by Fire Emblem fans (and even then some FE fans think 6 reps is too much) and those glad that they have a unique moveset, and hated by people who treat franchise representation like a big deal and were adamant on getting King K. Rool and Wolf. In the end, Fates sold like hotcakes in the West, which Corrin's inclusion helped advertise, so... mishon compree? Trivia *He is the Marth/Lucas of U/3DS in that he will be playable before his game hits western shores. He's also the newest character in the game as of the final roster. *Like with Robin and Lucina, this page was made as a semi-serious page for a character that no one thought had a shot. And it probably wouldn't have been made pre-reveal if Fates had already come out in the west because of how terrible a lord Corrin turned out to be. *Kamui's dragon form is Arceus before he was shoved through a fence and became a god. *Some people even think that Corrin/Kamui's dragon form isn't even a dragon at all, keen on it being a goat with wings. *They are more of a that Robin, since they are beginning to venture into the ream of bi ual. *Several users have resorted to calling Corrin by types of fruit and vegetables instead of either of their names, EG: Corn and Onion. *Known for making Charizard fans (and Charizard himself) feel uneasy, since he's no longer objectively the dragoniest character on the roster. Arguably, since as mentioned in prior trivia, some people think Corrin isn't a dragon at all. *Known for making Bowser fans (and Bowser himself) feel even more uneasy, since at least Zard still gets to join in all the dragon games. *Known for making Ridley (and especially Ridley himself) feel the most uneasy of all, since one of the least wanted dragon characters ever got in before the most requested dragon character ever. *I don't think a reason was given for Kamui not wearing shoes beyond to appeal to foot fetishests. **Female Corrin has exactly the same outfit as male Corrin, minus the bare thighs, a contrast from Robin. Some have pointed out that this is ist, but more care that the thighs were covered up in Smash. To be fair, without the design and voice (in Male Corrin's case), there'd be absolutely nothing going for the two, though. *Female Corrin placed 9th in the FE Heroes Choose Your Legends poll. Male Corrin, however, ended up all the way down in 41st. *Male Corrin is the canon Corrin. Deal with it. *With all said and done, Corrin is widely considered the worst lord in the series (beating out even Roy), but the female version remains one of the most popular women because muh waifus. *Male Corrin's voice actor, Cam Clarke, was once Liquid Snake and now plays a water dragon. This technically makes Corrin a Snake clone. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Customizable Characters Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Dragons Category:Occasional Dragons Category:Characters with Capes Category:Characters with Fabulous Hair Category:Waifus Category:Cute Category:Cuties Category:Newcomers Category:DLC Category:Why Category:More Female Characters Category:Husbandos Category:Marketing Ploy Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Rated Most Hated Category:Characters with Counters Category:Marths Category:Mariotehplumber's Most Hated Category:Fire Emblem Fates Characters Category:Literally Category:Heretical Demons Category:Bad Characters Category:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:Arguable Dragons Category:OP Category:Fricks Category:Salt Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:True Dragons Category:Nohrian Scum Category:Mixed Bags Category:Mistakes Category:Furry Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Trash Category:Mary Sues Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Clones Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Siblings Category:Fanservice Category:Controversial Category:Waifu Emblem Characters Category:More Male Characters Category:Things that SmashFAQs Hates Category:Characters Who Have Been Censored Category:Switch Veterans